Cold As Ice
by Adam Galaxy
Summary: Hwoarang's buddy, Steve, offers him a place to live stateside, but Hwoarang is in for a surprise when Steve's childhood friend, Elena, is more than just another female conquest. Will these opposing forces get on? Or are both much more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So it's all right then?" Steve asked, placing his large hands on the island of this kitchen. The blonde British boxer was in his usual attire: a button down shirt, top button undone, loose-fitting pants, and beat up boots. He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"I don't mind at all. As long as he pays his share of the rent and isn't a psycho, I'm cool with it," said Elena, his roommate. He eyed her suspiciously. She was in dark, baggy boy jeans, which were held up by a black belt with a turquoise-encrusted belt buckle. On her feet were crazy-patterned Nikes, and on top she wore a tiny orange t-shirt under a green cardigan and a multi-colored scarf. For as long as he has known Ely, he never understood her sense of style, yet it was so completely English. She looked like the girls that walked down the streets of London.

"Are you sure?" he questioned again. Steve stood up straight and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. The topic they were discussing was leaving him unsettled. They had a spare room in there spacious apartment, and Steve kept on bugging her about whether she minded if his friend came to live with them. On the surface, she seemed okay with the change in living situation, but Steve had known Ely long enough to know that there was always something lurking behind that cool exterior.

"I'm going to start ignoring you if you keep asking me," she said, cocking one of her eyebrows, and mimicking his stance. He couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. Though she was a taciturn girl, she always knew how to stand her ground. Steve came around the island and gave her a big bear hug, which, as usual, she ignored.

"All right, all right," he said, "I was just checking. You're one of the most important people in my life, and I just don't want to make you miserable," he told her as he looked her in the eye. What he received was a deadpanned look, an expression Ely rarely diverged from.

"But you already do," she said in a flat voice, poking him in the ribs. Steve chuckled, but didn't even feel the touch he received from his friend's tiny hands. He squeezed her once more and ruffled her magenta-streaked waves, making them look more unruly than they already were. She softly tugged on one of his golden locks as he returned to the island and sat on one of the electric blue stools.

"So what's this guy's name again?" she inquired, placing a bowl of soup in front of her roommate. She placed the remaining cookware in the large metal sink and began to wash the dishes as Steve devoured the food he was so accustomed to her making.

"Hwoarang," he said with his mouth full.

"Hmm."

"What?" he inquired.

"Nothing."

"What was that 'Hmm' for?" he asked in his deep, accented tone.

"Interesting name. Where's he from?" she asked as she turned to face him.

"Korea," he replied, continuing to stuff his face.

"North or South?"

"Why? Does it really matter?"

"In America it does," she replied jokingly, retaining her trademark sarcastic expression. He narrowed his eyes at her and half-smiled.

"What a comedienne," he said. "He's from South Korea, if you really must know."

"Huh. I guess that's cool. All the Koreans I've ever met were hot," she said, returning to her chores. "Is he?"

"Well……." Steve hesitated.

"Well, what?"

"He's………..popular."

"Popular? With whom? Toddlers?"

"You know what I mean," he sighed, rolling his eyes at Ely's constant sardonic comments.

"Oh. I see," she said, "So he's a manwhore," she stated frankly.

"That's one….blunt interpretation," he said, a smile crossing his face. He stood and handed his plates to Ely. He leaned against the counter and watched her wash, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed.

"Does that bother you? You look quite perturbed."

"No. I'm just thinking that there must be something really special about this guy," she said with a questioning looking in her almond shaped eyes.

"Well, he's pretty charming," Steve said, "Wherever he goes, he always seems to have a trail of females after him."

"Charming."

"You know what I mean," he repeated.

"I guess I should. Do you think _I'll_ fall under his spell?" she asked, flicking water into his face. He backed away quickly, dodging the docile attack.

"I don't know, honestly. You don't seem to have fallen yet. Besides, he doesn't seem like your type."

"What type is he?" she asked, using air quotes.

"Well…." Steve hesitated again. "You'll see tomorrow. Are we still going to meet you at the club?" he asked, dodging the question.

"Thank you for avoiding my question," she said as he grinned boyishly. "Yes, I work until two, so just come up to the booth. I'll add you to the list so you two can get in."

"Great," he said, "We'll see you there."

"Hwoarang," Ely said. "Let's hope he likes cats," she said as she petted her tabby, Kiwi.

"Let's," Steve said, eyeing his unconventional roommate.

* * *

**I do not own Tekken or its characters. All unfamiliar characters are my own. Enjoy and review (please)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The club was huge and dark, strobe lights reflecting of the mirrored surfaces. It was already one in the morning, but Hwoarang wasn't tired. He had just flown in from Korea, and was still extremely jetlagged, but at the moment, he felt fine. The atmosphere was very familiar; it reminded him of his regular hangouts back in Korea. He scoped out the placed, trailing after Steve and making eye contact with a few of the girls. They all gave him coy smiles, some even blew him kisses or licked their glossed lips, and he displayed his usual cocky grin, letting his eyes roam their scantily-clad figures. Steve turned his head and pointed to a large DJ booth, mouthing something he couldn't comprehend. The music drowned out any chance of communication, but he simply nodded and followed his blonde friend.

They continued to walk towards the booth, brushing against dancing bodies. Hwoarang kept up with Steve, who was dressed in pressed jeans and a navy blue polo that brought out his aqua orbs. He himself was dressed in a black leather bike jacket, a green hood popping out of the back, jeans, and beat up black boots. His ever-present goggles were at the crown of his head, keeping his flaming locks out of his face. They finally reached the booth, which seemed even more massive up close. There were lots of intricate, expensive-looking turntables and computers, speakers, amplifiers, and headphones dangling from metal hooks. Hwoarang stuck his hands in his pockets, assuming a lazy stance and surveyed his surroundings.

"Ely!" Steve yelled over the hip hop music being played in the club. She didn't hear him call her name, a pair of purple metallic headphones covering her ears. She was looking through a huge collection of vinyl records, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Elena!" Steve called again, catching Hwoarang's attention. He turned to see who his friend was yelling at. His eyes landed on a girl wearing a black short-sleeved dress with turquoise piping, with an asymmetrical zipper and complex straps. On her feet were black, strappy heels, the straps winding up her dark, long legs. His eyes kept roaming her body until they landed on her face. She had full, punk lips, a straight nose, and chocolate, catlike eyes that seemed lethargic, almost bored. Her hair was dark, almost black, and wild, streaked with magenta, and reached her slender shoulders. Her tiny hands glided over the turntables slowly, as if she was barely touching them, and her dark skin was smooth, reflecting the fluorescent lights of the club. He had never seen anyone like her, and he was almost………baffled by her appearance. She finally turned to the pair, cocking a dark eyebrow.

"Hey," Steve said giving Ely a hug, which, Hwoarang noticed, she did not return. She looked at the pair silently, a cynical expression on her face.

"It's quite packed tonight," Steve said, unfazed by the girl's aloofness. Hwoarang continued to blatantly stare, intrigued by this quiet female. Steve looked down from the booth, eyeing the crowd of bodies writhing below. Ely notice Steve's companion staring, and returned the favor, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I see our guest has finally arrived," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh! Yes!" Steven said, returning to his two friends. "Ely, this is Hwoarang. Hwoarang, Ely."

"Nice to meet you," Hwoarang said politely, extending his large hand in her direction. She looked down at it for a moment, then returned her eyes back to his face. She took his hand and shook it, lazily.

"Likewise," she responded. Her voice was smooth and deep. He stared at her, a grin forming on his lips. She retracted her hand from his and crossed her arms once more.

"I've heard a lot about you," he said to her, cocking his head to one side.

"Again, likewise," she responded, her expression unchanged. He smiled fully, amused by her cool demeanor. Steve wrapped an arm around his roommate and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Don't mind Ely," he said to Hwoarang, "You'll get used to her."

"I'm sure he will," she said, extracting herself from under Steve's arm and returning to the tables. They followed her, watching her manipulate all the complex machinery.

"I'm going to go get some drinks. You want a beer?" He asked Hwoarang.

"Sure. Thanks," he responded.

"Ely?" Steve inquired, looking in her direction. She simply shook her head, not even bothering to look up. He shrugged and walked out of the booth, weaving his way around dancers to the bar. Hwoarang continued to eye the girl, watching as she bent over the tables, exposing her lengthy legs. He walked up beside her, leaning against the table as she bobbed her head to the beat.

"How long have you been DJing?" he asked, putting on his infamous charm.

"A few years," she said. She lowered the headphones onto her shoulders,then placed her hands on her hips, her arms akimbo. Ely slowly turned her head towards him, glancing at him with half-closed eyes.

"Is this your first time in the States? You don't have an accent," she stated in a calm, steady tone.

"I've been here a couple times," he said, staring at her striking face. He liked the way her inky locks framed her face, and how her sleepy eyes roamed everything slowly. Her slim arms dropped to her sides, her hip jutting to the right. She nodded slowly, her dark eyes leisurely flitting over the club-goers. Her eyes returned to his face, and she stared, her eyes narrowing again. She raised her small hand towards his face and pinched a lock of his red hair.

"Cute," she said, twirling it around her finger. Her wrist smelled sweet and earthy, and on it was a tattoo of an intricate design. He smiled again, still amused by her laid-back behavior. He raised his hand to her face, pinching one of her magenta locks.

"I could say the same to you," he said, playing with the wavy strand. She cocked an eyebrow, giving him a small smile. He dropped his hand to his side and raised his chin slightly.

"Hmm," was all she said, returning to the tables, the smile still on her lips. His ego swelled, a typical response to womens' reactions to him. He bent close to her, feeling even bolder than he already was.

"I didn't think I was going to get you to smile," he said flirtatiously, encroaching on her personal space. She turned to him, her eyes boring into his, and leaned in even closer, their faces almost touching.

"You should've taken a picture," she whispered, "because you won't see it very often." He smiled, sensing she was going to be a challenge, which he welcomed with open arms. He was used to women, of all ages, throwing themselves at him, which he didn't mind one bit. All he ever had to do was smile, and they would melt in his hands like silly putty. This girl, however, was different in many aspects. He had just met her, but he could tell she was one of a kind, to say the least. She was beautiful, but eccentric, and her icy manner was one he was not used to. Hwoarang was accustomed to girls being loud and flighty, with barely-there clothing and made-up faces. Ely, as Steve called her, was the complete opposite.

She stood up straight, her head lowered to the ground floor. He followed suit, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. They stood there in silence, the music rocking their bodies.

"Do you like cats?" she asked suddenly.

"Cats?"

"Yes. Felines."

"I guess so. Why?" he inquired, an amused look on his face. _What a weird question_, he thought.

"Now that you're going to be living with us, I thought I should ask. Not that I cared what your answer would be," she stated bluntly.

"Just trying to be polite?" he asked.

"Isn't that what roommates do?" she deadpanned in a flat tone. He chuckled at her humor.

"Steve told me you were sarcastic, but I wasn't expecting this," he stated.

"Well, I hope I'm not disappointing you. I love fulfilling stereotypes."

"You're not disappointing at all," he said suggestively, letting his eyes wander over her body. She smirked, as did he, and they both turned when they heard Steve return. He handed Hwoarang his drink, taking a sip from his own.

"Are you almost done with your set, love?" Steve asked, his bright eyes wide.

"Almost. You two can go ahead without me, I have to pack up my stuff. I'll meet you back at the apartment," she said, twirling one of the vinyl discs on the table.

"That's probably the most you've spoken all night," Hwoarang stated, a half-smile at his lips.

"Oh. He's funny," Ely said, her face devoid of emotion. He smiled, already expecting her comeback.

"Okay, we'll see you," Steve said, giving her a big smile.

"Good night," she said in her slow drawl, her right hand on her purple headphones.

"It is now," Hwoarang said, lingering close to her before following his British friend. He turned his head backwards to see her cock her eyebrow once again. He simply gave his signature grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So. What do you think?" Steve asked Hwoarang tentatively. He knew that it took time to get used to Ely, and he was nervous about the two living in the same space.

"She's hot," Hwoarang said simply.

"Yeah, she's a looker, but what did you think? Most blokes are scared off by her attitude," Steve stated, reaching in his pockets for his keys.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"Yes, I'm sure you've seen it all before," he said, opening the door to the apartment. Steve reached for the light switch, made difficult by the darkness and the luggage he was carrying. He finally found the switch and flipped it, dropping everything on wooden floor.

"Well, this is it," Steve said. Hwoarang dropped the remainder of the luggage and surveyed the space. The apartment was large, and very clean. The walls were jade green, with a plethora of artwork and photographs hanging from them. In front of him was a dining table, with a large fruit bowl at its center. To his right, a kitchen with an island and blue bar stools, a small cat sleeping in the middle stool. Along the kitchen was a hallway, where he could see a large bathroom, and where he guessed were the bedrooms. To the right of the kitchen was a large alcove, slightly veiled by a blue curtain. He could see that it was the living room, with orange couches, multicolored rugs, and a flat screen television. He saw Steve removing his shoes and placing them on a shoe rack, and he proceeded to do the same. Steve grabbed the luggage off the floor and nodded in the direction of the hallway. Hwoarang followed. They padded down the hall barefoot and passed by the yellow bathroom, and by a room with a door that was slightly ajar.

"That's Ely's room," Steve said. He stopped and pushed the door open. In the center of the room was a bed, slightly untidy, covered with a sea green duvet. On either side was a large desk, the left with a computer and a turntable, the other with another computer and office supplies, all neatly placed and symmetrical. On the left wall were shelves and shelves of books, ornaments, and trinkets; the right wall was a large closet, neatly organized with clothes, and the wall facing her bed contained a single low dresser. At the foot of her bed, on the floor, was a basket with a blanket in it, the name _Kiwi_ embroidered on it blue script. The men turned and continued down the hall.

They passed Steve's room, which was not as kept as Ely's room, then finally arrived at the spare bedroom. Steve once again dropped all of the luggage on the floor and turned the light on.

"Home sweet home," he said. "Ely fixed it up for you. I'm sure you could tell she loves that kind of stuff," Steve commented quietly. Hwoarang looked around the spacious room. The walls were white, and there was a large bed in the center, already made, covered in plaid sheets. The closet was empty, but had hangers on the rod, and the dresser already had all the toiletries he needed.

"That's why I asked," Steve noticed him looking. "She may seem cold, but it's just a front. She really is sweet. She kept bugging me about each and every single product you used just so she could go out and buy all of them. That's how she is. She loves to take care of people."

Hwoarang picked up one of the products and smiled. _This girl is just full of surprises_, _isn't she?_, he thought. He set it down and sat on the bed. Steve stood in the room, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm going to change. Ely will be home soon, and she'll probably make us something to eat. You hungry?" He asked his friend. Hwoarang shrugged. Steve shrugged back and retreated to his bedroom. Hwoarang kept surveying his new abode and noticed the small cat, now awake, enter his room. It sat in front of him, staring up at him with curious eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. He held out his hand, and the cat sniffed it a few times, before licking it. He smiled as it brushed up against him, purring deeply.

"At least the cat likes me," he said out loud, staring at the feline as it agilely jumped onto his bed. He watched the creature walk across and settle into the center. He then heard the front door unlocking, and a knowing smile spread across his face.

"Hello, dear," Hwoarang heard Steve say. He stood up and removed his jacket, getting comfortable in his new home. He heard Ely retreat to her room, after briefly greeting Steve, as he was entering the kitchen. He sat on of the bar stools, and watched Steve rummage through the refrigerator. Ely returned, wearing baggy sweatpants, red plaid boxers peaking through, and a white undershirt. Hwoarang stared at the sliver of skin exposed at her midriff.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked the pair, lightly pushing Steve out of the way and looking into the fridge. He made a face, but obliged, walking around the island and sitting to Hwoarang's right.

"How about-"

"I'm making sandwiches," Ely said with finality, grabbing a loaf of bread and other ingredients. She placed them on the island and turned to grabbed plates and cutlery.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish," Steve said playfully, his lower lip jutting outwards.

"Tough," she said, not looking him in the eye. Hwoarang chuckled, and she glanced at him, briefly, without changing her expression, before returning to her task. He was glad he got her attention. He continued to watch her work, noticing how she took her time and was meticulous in every detail. She worked quickly, though, and placed the plates in front of them. Steve immediately dug in, stuffing his face and enjoying the food. Hwoarang, however, continued to stare at Ely.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," she replied, wiping her hands on a towel. He smiled his signature smile.

"Doesn't your face hurt?" she asked, placing both hands on the counter. He gave her a baffled looked while he chewed on his food.

"No. Why would it?"

"You smile too much," she said simply.

"You don't smile enough," he replied.

"That's very true," Steve chimed in, nodding in agreement. She narrowed her eyes at him, and he winked back. She stood there silently, looking at both of them, while they gave her mocking looks.

"I guess you do it enough for the both of us," Ely said, as she retreated to her bedroom. The boys gave one another knowing looks as they finished their food and cleaned up. Hwoarang went back to his new bedroom and closed the door. He rummaged through his bags until he found his toothbrush, stripped down to his boxers, removed his goggles, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He heard the water running, and entered slowly. He saw Ely, with her hair in a messy ponytail, brushing her teeth with a bright yellow toothbrush. She stood with her hip cocked to one side, staring at the floor. Hwoarang pointed to the toothpaste, silently asking permission to use it. She simply gave a dismissive nod of her head. He grabbed the tube and slathered paste onto his brush.

She finished up and wiped her mouth with a small yellow towel. She put her stuff away slowly, then turned to retreat to her bedroom once more. She was blocked, however, by Hwoarang tall frame. She glanced up at him, her being almost a foot shorter, and gave him and expectant look. He mocked her, giving her a confused look as if he had no idea why she was standing there. Ely nodded in the direction of the door, then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Hwoarang took a step backwards and made a flourishing movement towards the exit, clearing the way for her. She smirk at his theatrics and continued forward, pausing at the light.

"Goodnight, roomie," she said, before turning off the switch. She walked away slowly, and he smirked also, reaching along the wall for the light. He spit in the sink and looked at her retreating figure.

"Sweet dreams," he said.

* * *

Hwoarang was still sleeping when he felt something furry hop onto his back. He tried to turn his head, which was still groggy from sleep, but he couldn't see what was on top of him. He heard light footsteps enter his room, and a soft, deep voice whispering over him.

"Kiwi, what are you doing in here? Leave him alone," he heard the voice scold. He heard a soft meow, and felt the furry creature being lifted off of his back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ely kneeling next to his bed, her tiny cat sitting in her lap, looking at him with big yellow eyes. She wore a blue hoodie, a denim skirt with green and yellow horizontal stripes, and pink cheetah printed knee high socks. Her hair was in pigtails, and her eyes were framed by rectangular glasses that matched her sweatshirt. Her outfit was enough to give him a headache.

"Good morning," she said quietly, "or, should I say, evening."

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily, rolling onto his back. He noticed her glance at his bare chest, then away, and his pride inflated, even in his groggy state. He sat up and kicked the covers off, placing his long legs on the cold wooden floor. She backed away slightly, looking down at him with guarded eyes.

"Six. You've been asleep all day," she said as he yawned loudly. "I got back from classes at four and you were still knocked out," she continued, letting Kiwi crawl all over her shoulders. He stood up, scratching the back of his neck, and walked over to his unpacked luggage. He glanced at her, and noticed she had a nervous look on her face.

"I can leave if you're going to change," she said in a flustered voice, keeping her eyes averted. He found what he was looking for, his own sweatshirt, and pulled it over his head. He turned and walked over to her, tilting his head to the side.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed," he said quietly, trying to ruffle her feathers. She glanced back up at him and rolled her eyes. He heard her snort softly as she started for the door.

"Are you hungry?" she paused, looking back at him over her shoulder, Kiwi at her feet.

"Yeah," he replied, "but not for food." She simply ignored the comment, walking down the hall slowly. He chuckled to himself, enjoying the way she pretended not to like his advances. He walked down to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and cleaned up before heading to the kitchen, where Ely was serving food, and Steve was seated. She placed a bowl of chili in front of him, and he proceeded to take it to the living room. Hwoarang heard sounds from the television and Steve yelling loudly. Ely placed a bowl in front of him, without saying anything.

"Thank you," he said loudly to her turned back. She turned slowly to face him as he ate.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, narrowing her eyes, which he was getting accustomed to seeing.

"You already did," he said, laughing to himself as he saw her huff.

"Are you like this with everyone," she started, "or is this a special occasion?"

"Like what?" he asked, playing innocent.

"I think you know," she countered, raising her eyes to meet his. He laughed softly at her challenging look, thinking it was cute how tough she tried to seem. He paused, pretending to think, before he answered.

"Only with people I like," he said, winking at her. She pursed her lips.

"You just met me," she said back to him.

"Well, I like what I see."

"There's more to a person than what's on the surface, you know," she said to him abruptly.

"I'm sure there is, and I'm willing to figure you out. I mean, after all, we are roommates now, aren't we?" he said

"Unfortunately," she said under her breath.

"Hey, be nice," Steve said as he returned to the kitchen, handing Ely his bowl. She took it and gave him a sweet smile dripping with insincerity. She washed the dishes, tapping her foot to some invisible beat.

"Hey, I'm going to head out for a bit, you okay?" Steve asked Hwoarang. He nodded at Steve, realizing he would be all alone with Ely.

"And Elena," he said to Ely's back, "please behave yourself," he pleaded to her. She waved her hand at him, dismissing him. He shook his head, smiling, and patted Hwoarang on the back. Hwoarang nodded to his friend and watched as he left the apartment. His eyes then returned to Ely. He wasn't used to having to chase his conquests, but he told himself that it was all the more fun. He knew that he could have any girl he pleased, but the fact that Ely brushed him off and dismissed his antics made him want to persist even more. She was right- he did just meet her, but he was already intrigued by her, and he was not willing to take no for an answer. He would break her down, eventually.

"So why are you here?" she asked suddenly, placing a glass in front of him. She tapped her short fingernails on the counter, waiting for a reply.

"Tae Kwon Do," he said nonchalantly, "I'm going to teach."

"You must be good then."

"You could say that," he said arrogantly. She snorted at his reply.

"Humble, aren't we?" He simply grinned. He continued to watch as she clean the rest of the kitchen.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" he inquired.

"I don't know you," she replied simply, not meeting his eyes, "but I don't think I will have to."

"And why is that?"

"I know your type."

"My type?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, amused.

"Yes. Arrogant. Gets whatever he wants, thinks he's tough, is known by name at clubs, girls worship the ground you walk on, am I on the right track?" He tried to conceal a smile. She was.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover? What if I'm different?"

"Are you?" she asked genuinely, her voice devoid of sarcasm. He shrugged, taking a sip from his glass.

"I guess that's for me to know, and for you to find out, and I hope you do," he replied, giving her the look that made most girls' panties drop.

"Hmm," was all she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He could already see cracks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two months had passed since Hwoarang arrived to live with them, and he was still intent on pushing Ely's buttons. She tried to ignore him, but he was persistent as fuck. He and Steve would always visit her at work, while she was DJing, and every time Steve left them alone, it was like open season. He would flirt incessantly and tease her, no matter how much attention she refused to pay to him. She did have to admit, though, that he was extremely good-looking, but she would never say so out loud, just in case his head got any bigger than it already was. She liked his odd red hair, and the way he always grinned, like he knew something no one else did. She liked his deep amber eyes, with their intent look, and they way he walked with a swagger, like he knew he was hot shit. Not to mention his body. She had to fight to look away every time he was shirtless, for fear of being caught staring.

"He's just trying to be nice," Steve said, sitting on her bed as she unbraided her hair. Ely turned around to face him, rolling her eyes.

"Steve, he is so forward. He doesn't know the meaning of personal space," she began, running her fingers through her hair. "He's cocky, and does not think it is appropriate to wear a shirt around here."

"Not that you mind," he said, giving her a knowing smile. She gave him a venomous look that made him snicker.

"Just give him a chance," Steve pleaded, engulfing one of her tiny hands in his massive ones. "He's your roommate. If you would just let your guard down, I know you'll like him. Well, you'll like him even more," he stated vaguely.

"What do you mean?" she asked, twirling one of his blonde strands.

"I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching."

"That's ridiculous," she said dismissively, pointing her chin in the air.

"Sure it is," Steve said, standing up and heading for the door. "I have to go do an interview now, but I'll meet you and Hwoarang at the club later tonight, okay darling?" he said to her sweetly.

"Fine," she said simply, shrugging. She waited until he left, then began to undress, wrapping herself in a white towel and proceeding to the bathroom. She turned the spigot and let the water run, waiting for it to get warm, then stepped inside. She washed her hair absentmindedly, thinking about what Steve had said before. Am_ I that obvious?_ she asked herself. She showered quickly, then stepped out, drying herself and shaking out her dripping hair. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Kiwi sitting in the hall, something dangling from his mouth.

"What do you have there, huh?" she asked him, bending down as he walked to her slowly. He placed the object in her outstretched hands and sat on his hind legs, looking up at her with big eyes. She looked at the object quickly, but then heard the front door unlocking, and glanced in its direction. Hwoarang entered, wearing his Tae Kwon Do uniform, and carrying a black duffel bag. She stood there watching him, trying to ignore the fact that she was only wearing a towel in front of him.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her. He stopped and looked down at her hands. She was twirling what she realized was a fingerless glove, and handed it to him.

"Is this yours?" she asked. He took it from her and smiled, looking her up and down slowly. She ignored him, wrapping the towel tighter around herself.

"You should have waited for me," he said playfully, toying with one of her wet curls. She tried to move his hand away, but he quickly caught it in his and held it firmly. He held her gaze, taking a step towards her, but she backed away, and took her hand back. She turned away from him and walked back to her room, her heart racing. She locked the door and leaned against it, waiting for her chest to stop pounding. She walked to her neat closet, scouring the hangers for something to wear to work. She looked for a while before her eyes landed on hunter green pants with zippers on either side. She also found a cream-colored ruffled halter with a bare back, and lime green bejeweled flats. She placed the clothes on the bed and began to blow dry her hair, making sure it was straight. When she finished dressing, she put on her black trench coat, grabbed her equipment, and headed for the front door. She noticed Hwoarang sitting at the island in the kitchen, playing with Kiwi, who seemed to have taken a liking to him. He glanced at her, taking in her appearance.

"See you tonight," he told her suggestively. She waved half-heartedly, trying to ignore the excited feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Ely had been spinning all night, trying not to think about the fact that once the clock hit one, Steve and Hwoarang would arrive at the booth. She tried to concentrate on the crowd, paying attention to what they liked and didn't. A few people had requested some more hip hop, so she rummaged through the extensive vinyl collection, making a mental playlist of some classics and some new hits. She was completely engrossed in the task, almost jumping when she felt a warm hand at the small of her back. She turned to see Hwoarang, wearing distressed jeans and a black button down that made his red hair seem like it was on fire. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Did I scare you?" he asked in his silky voice, leaning in close enough for her to feel the heat coming off of his body. She ignored the question and asked one of her own.

"Where's Steve?" Hwoarang pointed to the bar, where the blonde boxer was talking to a pretty brunette wearing a purple dress that barely covered her backside. She shook her head and smirked.

"Jealous?" Hwoarang asked, leaning against one of the tables and crossing his arms.

"No reason to be. Steve is like my big brother," she replied, shrugging her bare shoulders and returning to the vinyl.

"Good," he said, cocking his head to one side, watching as she scratched. The song finished and she let the other DJ take over as she took her break.

"I'm going to the bathroom," she said, pointing in the directions of the lavatories. He nodded, watching the crowd intently. She turned and walked down the stairs, making her way through the crowd. She turned her head back to the booth, seeing Hwoarang talking to the other DJ. She made it to the bathroom and leaning against the sinks, taking deep breaths. She washed her hands and dried them, trying to distract herself. She fanned herself, then grabbed the door handle and walked out slowly. She started to make her way back to the booth when she heard a voice.

"Hey!"

She turned, seeing an unfamiliar guy walking her way. She crossed her arms, waiting impatiently to see what he wanted.

"Hey," he repeated, his words slurred, "I know you. You're that hot girl DJ. What's your name again?" he asked leaning in a little too closely. Ely took a step away from him, her back meeting the wall.

"I don't think that's any of your concern," she said calmly, raising her chin at him.

"Well, I'm making it my concern," he teased, placing both hands above her head. He looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Sir," she said condescendingly, "you are obviously drunk. Why don't you sit down and just relax for a little bit?"

"I'd rather you relax me," he said, leaning in for a kiss. She closed her eyes, making a face, and tried to back away but couldn't, realizing she was trapped.

"Hey!" she heard a familiar voice call out. They both turned their heads to see Hwoarang standing there, a lethal look in his eyes. He walked toward them slowly, his footsteps heavy on the ground.

"Can I help you?" he asked the guy, crossing his arms across his chest. The guy backed away from Ely and faced Hwoarang, puffing out his chest like a rooster.

"No. But you can mind your own business," he said drunkenly.

"She," Hwoarang said, nodding towards Ely, "is my business. Now, if you want to leave here with your face intact, I suggest you walk away." The guy laughed, but retreated, sensing the real threat in Hwoarang's deep voice. He waited until the guy had gone, then turned to Ely, who was slumped against the wall. He ran his hand through her silky hair, trying to meet her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing the hand on her small shoulder. She nodded wordlessly, then unexpectedly leaned into him. His eyes widened, but he said nothing, and embraced her, running his hands across the soft skin of her bare back. They stood like that for a while, until he felt her stiffen under him. She leaned away and he saw the frown on her face. She looked up at him briefly, then simply walked away, leaving him standing there. He smirked and shook his head, not at all surprised by her standoffish behavior. He followed her back to the booth where he found Steve, downing a beer.

"What happened?" the blonde ask quietly, trying not catch Ely's attention.

"Some guy was all over her, but I handled it," he said, watching as she placed her headphones back onto her ears. Her brow was furrowed and she looked distracted.

"Well, can you make sure she makes it home safely?" Steve asked his roommate, giving him a knowing smile and nodding in the direction of the pretty girl he had been talking to earlier.

"Yeah, no problem," he said, patting Steve on the back as his friend left with the girl. He turned back to Ely, who was pinching the bridge of her nose, as if she had a headache. He walked up beside her, leaning in close to her ear.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked her.

"About what?" she asked, not meeting his eyes.

"About what happened back there."

"Nothing happened. Thanks to you," she said almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said nothing happened," she said louder, "thanks to you. You saved me from that. Thank you."

"Oh," he said casually, "it was nothing. Did you really think I was gonna let _him_ get some before I did?" he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. This conversation is done," she said, packing up her stuff. He helped her, and she froze for a moment, but then let him continue. Once they were done, she said goodbye to everyone and they both headed out into the wintry night. They walked silently, side by side, him towering over her. He placed his muscular arm around her tiny frame, but she shrugged it off, and he laughed out loud.

"Why are you so…" Hwoarang began. She glanced at him.

"So what?" she inquired.

"So……cold?" he finished, stopping in his tracks. She stopped and faced him, a frown forming on her face.

"I am not cold. Why would you say that?" she asked quietly, obliviously.

"You are. You push everyone away, even Steve, who is your best friend," he said to her.

"Better question," she began, "Why are you so cocky?"

"This isn't about me," he said, crossing his arms, "but, at least _I_ can admit to being cocky," he countered.

"That's because your head is so damn big," she said, continuing down the sidewalk. He easily caught up with her, laughing, not offended in the slightest.

"Touché, but you still don't see how cold you are towards people," he said. She didn't answer him and they walked into their apartment.

"See? You won't even answer me," Hwoarang said, watching as she poured a glass of water. He walked up behind her, placing his jacket on the island.

"Why won't you let anyone in?" he asked, coming up close. She turned abruptly, their faces almost touching.

"I don't-" she began, but he didn't let her finish. He crushed his mouth on hers, pushing her up against the counter. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost crushing her, and ran his hands down her back. She was frozen for a few moments, then melted, reaching up slowly and pulling on his shirt, kissing him back eagerly. He grabbed her small waist and picked her up, placing her on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her little fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes as he made a trail of kisses down her jaw to her neck, noticing how her breathing increased when he did so. He felt her run her hands up his chest, and then she suddenly pulled away, a confused look on her face.

"I can't do this," she said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" pulling her closer, and stroking her hair, but she pulled away again and hopped off the counter.

"I'm sorry, I just-I just can't," she said vaguely, lowering her head and retreating to her room. She closed the door softly, locking it. Hwoarang stared at the door, dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't understand," Steve said, "she just stopped and left?"

"Yeah," Hwoarang said, wiping his face with the back of his hand. They were at the gym, talking about the incident that happened between Ely and Hwoarang. It had been two weeks since that night, and neither of them had seen much of her. She always kept her door closed, and left the apartment quickly, avoiding any contact with either of them.

"To tell you the truth," Steve mused, "behind that tough exterior is just a really shy girl."

"She sure as hell doesn't seem shy," Hwoarang responded, remembering all the retorts she gave him in the past.

"Of course she doesn't. She hides it quite well. Elena is like a chameleon," the blonde said, "she only lets you see what she wants you to see. She seems like a quiet girl now, but when we were kids, she never spoke. Ever. Everyone believed she was a mute because she was just so damn shy!"

Hwoarang laughed, imagining a miniature version of Ely. They continued to spar until they got tired, and retreated back to their apartment. As they opened the door, they saw her, Ely, sitting cross-legged on one of the bar stools in the kitchen, wearing jeans, and a colorful tank top with flowers embroidered across the front. Kiwi stood on the island, nuzzling her cheek, as she took notes from one of her thick text books. If she noticed them come in, she didn't show it, keeping her eyes focused on the small print of the large book.

"Hello, darling," Steve said, giving her a kiss on the head, which she ignored. Hwoarang sat next to her, trying, and failing, to meet her eyes.

"Hey," he said casually, but all he got back was silence. He stared at her, his anger building, and tried again.

"Why haven't you spoken to me?" he asked. Steve sensed the tension and went to his room, giving the two some privacy. She continued to ignore him, putting pressure on the pencil she was using to take notes.

"Fuck, Elena, why won't you look at me?"

"Don't speak to me like that," Ely replied quietly. She raised her eyes to meet his, her face blank.

"Then how do you want me to speak to you?" he asked, his voice raising. She flinched, experiencing his anger for the first time. She grabbed her books, without saying a word, and began to retreat into her bedroom. Hwoarang followed her, catching the door before she could lock it, and entered her room.

"You can't run away from this forever, you know."

"From what? There's nothing to run away from. There's nothing between us," she said icily, turning her back to him. "You can shut the door on your way out."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. What did I do wrong?" he asked sincerely. "Tell me."

She kept her head lowered for a long time and when she finally met his gaze, one single tear slid down her smooth cheek. Her eyes were glassy, and her lip was trembling. She looked like a little girl to Hwoarang. No sarcastic comments. No bored expression. No flat tone of voice. She looked so vulnerable, for the first time, and it astounded him.

"I can't get close," she said, almost too low to hear. "Everyone I get close to leaves me. Steve is the only one who has stood by my side, my entire life, and he has been so good to me. I don't deserve to have a friend like him, but I really do love him. He's the only person I have. Everyone else is gone," she said softly, her tears falling freely. He stroked her hair, and then lowered her head onto his shoulder, letting her cry. He rubbed her back soothingly, feeling how the sobs racked her body. They sat, wordlessly, for a long while, until he felt her breathing steady. He glanced down and noticed she had fallen asleep on him. Hwoarang leaned their bodies back onto her bed, and covered her with a yellow blanket. Her breathing tickled his neck, and he glanced down at her. Her face was peaceful, and he watched her, stroking her cheek, until his eyes closed.

* * *

After that night, Hwoarang continued to spend the nights with her. Every night, he would walk into her dark room, and lie next to her, running his hand along her soft skin. There were times she would flinch and stiffen, like when he let his hands wandered under her shirt, and he would know when he'd gone too far. He would kiss her or stroke her hair, but she stayed quiet, her body responding to him. He would glide his hands along her back, and she simply closed her eyes, breathing deeply, or he would blow on her skin softly and she would shudder. He would talk to her, and she listened, his lips against her neck, and she would giggle, something he thought she didn't do.

Most relationships he had were similar to this one- very physical. He sometimes did even remember the names of the girls he slept with, but this was different to him, it was new. It's like he felt this need to be around Ely, she intoxicated him with her silence, her languid eyes, her soft skin. Her calm presence soothed him, putting him at ease, and he enjoyed cradling her in his arms while she slept, which is something he thought he wouldn´t.

One night, as he was running his fingers through her hair, she stared at him wordlessly, for a long while, before asking, "Why do you come here?"

"What do you mean, why do I come here?" Hwoarang asked, meeting her eyes in the darkness.

"To my room. To my bed," she whispered.

"I can't explain it," he answered honestly, tracing the outline of her full lips. She reached up and ran her finger along his cheek.

"What are we?" she asked simply.

"I don't know."

* * *

Hwoarang watched as Ely scratched, bobbing her head slowly to the music. She wore black boots over white jeans, and a black turtleneck with a green lacy back, her hair loose, with a French braid framing her face. He like how focused she looked when she was DJing, and was completely entranced by her, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Steve motioned to the bar, and Hwoarang followed obligingly. They stood there, Steve trying miserably to talk over the loud music, when he felt a hand slither up his arm. He turned and saw a tiny blonde girl with voluminous hair, and a chest that matched its size, dressed in the smallest miniskirt known to man, her face done up in copious make-up.

"Hi," she said coyly, twirling her hair with her finger and smacking her gum.

"Hello there," Hwoarang said, an amused grin on his face.

"I saw you here, and I notice you come here all the time, so I thought I would come over and finally talk to you," she said in a high-pitched, breathy voice.

"Did you now?" he said, turning to face the diminutive girl. They spoke for a while, her flirting shamelessly with him and touching him, until Ely took her break. She walked over to him, eyeing the girl he was talking to.

"Do you have your keys? I left mine in my room," she told him, trying to ignore the tiny blonde.

"Excuse me?" the girl said in an irritated voice. Ely slowly turned her head and looked at the girl. The blonde had her hands on her hips, and looked like she was trying to give Ely a death look, but only succeeded in pouting. Ely crossed her arms, waiting to see what the girl wanted. Hwoarang stood back, amused.

"This is an A and B conversation," she started smugly. Ely got a confused look on her face, trying to stifle a laugh.

"See you way out of it," the girl said, standing so close to Ely that they looked like they were about to kiss. Ely extended her arm in Hwoarang's direction, palm up, waiting for his keys. He gave them to her, a wide smile on his face. Ely closed her hands around the keys, her gaze never straying from the girl. She narrowed her eyes and smiled, turned on her heel, and walked away, without saying a single word to the blonde.

"That's what I thought," the blonde said, returning to Hwoarang, who stared at Ely's retreating figure. He continued to stare as Ely resumed DJing, oblivious to him and his little friend. The blonde waved her hands in front of his face impatiently.

"Um, hello?" she said, trying to get his attention, but was completely ignored.

* * *

Hwoarang knocked on the door to the apartment, waiting for Ely to unlock it for him. Steve greeted him instead, wearing sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. Hwoarang took of his jacket, hanging it on the rack, and followed Steve into the kitchen.

"Did you forget your keys?" Steve asked, handing his roommate a bottle of beer. Hwoarang took a swig, shaking his head.

"Ely forgot hers, so she took mine when we were at the club," he said.

"She just called, actually, saying she was going to be a little late," Steve informed.

"Did she say when she was getting back?" Hwoarang inquired casually. Steve grinned knowingly and gave his friend a playful punch.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" Steve asked, giving a devilish look. He watched as the redhead smiled, remaining unperturbed.

"I think it might be the other way around," he said, giving a smug smile, and trying to conceal his true feelings. Steve was right. He was falling for her, but he couldn't let anyone know. The feelings he felt were so new to him, and it was the first time he didn't know how to handle a situation. That, and the fact the Ely trusted so few people made him want to guard himself, for fear of losing face.

"Oh, yeah?" Steve said, "You and your infamous charm. Girls fall for you like that," he said, snapping his thumb and forefinger. Hwoarang shrugged, letting his ego eat it all up. He stood and placed the bottle he had in the sink, yawning quietly.

"I'm gonna head off to bed," he said, Steve nodding in response. Hwoarang stripped, brushed his teeth lazily, and retreated to his room, passing by Ely's. He paused in front of it, realizing he wouldn't be spending the night with her. He sighed, heading into his room. He turned the light off and climbed into bed, thinking about Ely. Kiwi pounced onto his bead, snuggling next to him. He petted the little tabby, falling asleep to the deep purring.

* * *

It was pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. She didn't know where her stuff was- maybe she left it back at the club? Yes. She remembered. She left it there, too lazy to lug it home. Ely opened the door to the door loudly, tripping over her feet clumsily. She tasted blood in her mouth and closed her eyes, slumping against the wall and sliding down to the floor. She tried to hold her tears back, and it wasn't hard. Hearing her own heavy breathing and feeling how dry her throat was distracted her. Her limbs were heavy, sore from running all the way back to the apartment. She glanced up, disoriented, when she saw the hall light turned on.

"Why are you being so loud?" A groggy voice asked, walking towards her slowly. She tried to talk, but the side of her face throbbed. She stared silently at Hwoarang, her eyes looking up at him sluggishly. Hwoarang was rubbing his eyes as he approached her. _She must be drunk_, he thought, seeing her sitting on the floor, _but she never drinks_, so that seemed weird to him. He knelt beside her, and when his vision cleared, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Ely's clothes were ripped and torn, her once immaculate jeans now soiled and destroyed. Her sweater was torn at the sleeve, revealing a bruised arm, as if someone had grabbed her too roughly. Her hair was disheveled, more so than usual, and the left side of her face was bruised and scratched. Her lip was cut, bleeding, and her eyes were drooping, like she was fighting to stay conscious. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, and she tried to grip his hand, but seemed weak.

"What happened?" he asked impatiently, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears and stroking her face softly. Her expression became pained, he noticed, when she tried to move her neck. He pulled down the neck of her sweater and saw blue and purple bruises forming, the shape of large fingers marking her smooth skin. He picked her up slowly, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down carefully and removed her boots, jeans and sweater. He went to the low dresser, rummaged though it a found some clean clothes to dress her in. Normally, having the chance to see her almost-naked form would cause him to want to do very vulgar and explicit things to her, but in this case, he was too worried to care. He walked down the hall to the bathroom, grabbing towels, alcohol, and bandages, and returning to her room. Hwoarang cleaned and dressed her wounds, his worry flaring when he saw her flinch. He put her in her clothes and covered her in her duvet, sitting on the bed next to her and stoking her hair.

"Do you want some water?" he asked her. She nodded silently, her eyes closed. He fetched her a glass and returned to her side quickly. She drank slowly, almost dropping the glass because of her trembling hands. He took the glass away from her and met her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked again, his brows knitting together. She opened her mouth, an odd look crossing her face. He stroked her hair, trying to coax her to relax and trust him.

"I was about to leave," she began slowly, her voice raspy and low. "I felt someone behind me, so I turned around and I saw that guy again." Hwoarang instinctively knew who she spoke of- the drunken guy he saved her from a while ago. He felt his fist clinching, anger coursing through his veins.

"He pushed me up against the wall outside, away from everyone, and I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't leave. He kept trying to kiss me and I slapped him, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be left alone. He grabbed my arm hard and slammed me up against the wall. I tried to punch and kick him, but I wasn't strong enough, and he grabbed my neck. I couldn't breathe. I kicked him in between his legs and he threw me on the ground, I was trying to get up, but I was still getting my breath back. I was about to start running, but he caught my arm, and when I looked back, he slapped me, hard, and I landed on the ground again. I got up quickly, and kicked him again, and I guess it really hurt this time because I managed to get away. I kept running until I got back here," she finished, her eyes closing tiredly.

Hwoarang paced back and forth, his breathing increasing. His arms were tense, itching to feel his fist connect with the guys jaw. "I'm gonna kill him," he said venomously. Ely opened her eyes slowly, waving her hands through the air.

"I reported him. When I got back here I called, because I was scared that he had followed me, and they arrested him," she said, licking her bruised lips. Hwoarang glanced down at her, wincing internally at the sight of her. He approached the bed and lied next to her, listening to her heaving breathing. He enveloped her in his arms, being careful not to hurt her.

"I should've stayed, I should have been there," he said quietly into her hair. He felt her hand cover his lightly.

"It's not your fault," she said hoarsely, "I thought you were with Sesame Street, anyway," trying to lighten the mood. Hwoarang stifled a chuckle, remembering the childish way the buxom blonde confronted Ely. As usual, Ely kept her cool, like she did now, even in her horrible condition. He looked down at her guiltily, feeling like he inflicted her wounds himself.

"I don't get you," he said, "You were beat up and almost raped, and you're acting like nothing happened. Why are you so calm? Why aren't you angry or upset?" he inquired.

"They caught him. I'm fine. And you're here," she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm okay now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hwoarang tried to concentrate as he was sparring with one of the more advanced students of the academy, but he had this nagging feeling that someone was watching him. He knew he couldn't turn his head to look, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He finally defeated the student, pulling his legs out from under the boy with a low kick, and quickly righted himself, looking around to confirm his suspicions. His eyes landed on Ely, a splash of patterns and color in a sea of black, and he grinned, a mix of surprise and excitement swelling within his chest. He nodded to the student, silent commending him, and walked over to the girl, his smile spreading. Her eyes met his, but her expression remained the same- cool and collected. As his gaze left her face, his brow wrinkled, bewildered by her outfit, but not surprised by her quirkiness.

Ely wore a black and white checkered polo, a small cartoon plastered at an odd angle on the shirt, under a pink coat with asymmetrical buttons. Her legs were covered by lime and brown herringbone shorts and white knee-high socks with a black stripe on the side. On her feet were green and blue sneakers, and her hair was done in looped pigtails, which bobbed every time she turned her head. As weird as the outfit was, he liked how she dressed, appreciating her nonchalance towards others' opinions on her appearance.

He finally approached her, crossing his arms as she fiddled with the strap on her black messenger bag. He met her eyes again, which were hidden behind her blue frames, but every now and then he would sneak a peek at her bronze, bare thighs, which were exposed due to the lack of fabric of her shorts.

"What brings you here?" he asked, his tone playful. She looked up at him, her lazy eyes penetrating his.

"I saw you through the windows," she said simply, pointing at the floor to ceiling glass walls that allowed outsiders to view the martial artists at work.

"So you came to see me in all my wonderful glory…" Hwoarang finished cockily, nodding his head in understanding while trying to keep a straight face. She narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth slowly to respond.

"Of course. You know I have nothing better to do with my time," she said sarcastically, "Feeling hot and bothered is always my ultimate goal. I wanted to see you shirtless and sweaty so that I have something to dream about at night."

"So few are lucky," he said, playing with one of her pigtails. His hand found his way to her neck, and he ran his fingers along the smooth skin, smirking as he noticed her looking around self-consciously.

"Am I embarrassing you?" he teased, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist intimately. She gulped, flustered at his casual manner, and avoided his eyes. "I thought you didn't care about what other people thought," he added.

"I don't," she began, lifting her head slightly, trying to seem as tough as ever. He smirked, sensing her bluff, and proceeding to run his hands under her shirt, chuckling as he saw her pull away quickly and adjust the fabric. She cleared her throat and looked at him sternly.

"I may not care what other people think, but I do have a sense of protocol, even if it is slight," she said quietly.

"That's too bad for you," Hwoarang said, grinning devilishly and reaching for her again, "because I don't." He grabbed her waist again and pulled her even closer, keeping a firm grasp on her so that she could not escape his hold once more. Ely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, creating a barrier between them. A flare of annoyance rose within Hwoarang, not understanding why she was being so impervious to him, but then his thoughts traveled to a few nights before, and images of Ely's limp and battered figure flooded his mind. A wave of guilt washed over him as he looked into her clouded eyes, and he squashed his frustration instantly.

When he was around Ely, he always felt like his emotions were out of whack. He tried really hard not to get angry with her, for fear of pushing her away, but he found it difficult to care about another person. It was weird having all of these feelings coursing through him, especially having them for someone else. He tried to conceal them, however, not wanting to look like a fool for being vulnerable. He smiled, trying to hide his thoughts, and gave her waist a quick squeeze before letting her go.

"So why are you here, really?" he asked, turning his back to her to grab his stuff. She followed him quietly, her sneakered feet making no sound on the mats strewn across the floor.

"I was walking home from class and I got a little paranoid," she said, avoiding his eyes as she admitted the truth, "I knew I would feel better if I had someone to walk with." He nodded, covering his exposed torso with a sweatshirt, and grabbed the rest of his equipment. He paused, eyeing her. Her usually lazy eyes were narrowed, her brow furrowed, and her lips were pursed. He had noticed that being attacked really did affect her, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was worried about her. He hugged her, inhaling her light perfume.

"Let's go," he said simply, taking her hand and walking out of the academy. They walked back to their apartment slowly and silently, Ely trying to keep up with Hwoarang's long strides. He noticed how she kept looking behind them, as if she were afraid something was going to pop out of nowhere. He squeezed her small hand and looked down at her, reassuring her that she was safe, and she looked back up at him, her brown eyes guarded. She lowered her gaze, her thoughts completely muddled.

Since the night she'd been attacked, she noticed how concerned Hwoarang had been for her. Ely hated herself for assuming he was some cocky prick who was just some womanizer, but she did at first think he was simply a player. She never thought she would be with a guy like him, not that they were even together. She honestly didn't know how to define what they had, if they had anything, but deep down, she secretly hoped they did. From the night she laid eyes on him, she had felt something, and while she would rather run down the streets buck naked than admit her feelings, she knew there was something there.

Ely knew that at first what she felt was a purely physical attraction. It was hard to ignore his beautiful face, framed by his peculiar locks. She loved looking at him and noticing little things, like how his full lips curved downward when he was concentrating, or how his amber eyes glowed when he smiled. She loved to watch him sleep, tracing the outlines of his muscular figure, memorizing every indentation and protrusion; she loved running her hands through his surprisingly soft hair, and lying next to him, his body strewn haphazardly across the bed, listening to his soft breathing.

She thought that Hwoarang was just some pretty boy that relied on his looks, but she was beginning to realize there was something hidden beneath the surface. He was genuine, strong-willed, caring, but he always tried to seem bad and tough, which she found amusing. Ely smiled, remembering how attached he was to Kiwi and how the small cat was infatuated with him. She could never be so affection with him or reveal her true feelings, however, for fear of seeming vulnerable. She felt lost and confused by whatever there was between them, and she knew she didn't have the courage to talk to him about it. She looked up, noticing Hwoarang looking at her questioningly, as if he was trying to read her mind, and she was thankful that he couldn't.

* * *

They finally arrived at their apartment, Kiwi meeting them at the door. The tabby jumped on Hwoarang, nuzzling his legs, then walked over to Ely, wrapping his tail around her ankle. She picked up her cat and gave him a kiss on the nose, the cat nuzzling her cheek. Hwoarang smirked at the pair as he set his stuff by the door and watched Ely retreat to her room. He sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen, running his hands through his hair tiredly.

"Will you make me something to eat?" he bellowed in her direction, resting his head on his arms and closing his eyes. He reopened them when he heard Ely's light, lazy footsteps, noticing, with slight chagrin, that she had changed her outfit. She wore baggy pajama bottoms that blocked his view from her shapely legs, and one of his sweatshirts that was a little too big one her, but made her look adorable. She stopped in front of him and leaned on the island, her gaze meeting his.

"Please?" she said, sounding very much like a teacher instructing a student.

"Please?" he repeated grudgingly, not used to having to be so polite. She nodded and turned, beginning to prepare something for him.

"That's better," she said quietly, "But go shower first. You'll feel better," she added maternally. He smirked at her doting behavior, which was a stark contrast from her usually sarcastic self.

"You are such a mystery," he said quietly, walking slowly to his room, "I just don't get you."

"What was that?" she inquired, not meeting his eyes. Hwoarang shook his head without responding, and kept walking to his room. He grabbed a towel and walked down the hall to the bathroom, closing the door behind him before undressing. He showered quickly, the warm water relaxing him, and stepped out of the tub, drying himself and walking back to his room. He could smell whatever it was Ely was cooking as he dressed himself in sweatpants and an undershirt. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the stool again, watching her fix his food for him.

She placed a plate in front of him, and he immediately dug in, thankful he had a woman to feed him. He ate for a while in silence, enjoying the food, before he realized that Ely was staring at him pensively. His chewing slowed, and he swallowed, wondering what she could be thinking.

"What?" he asked her, watching as she hesitating with what she wanted to say.

"Will you…." She began timidly. She smiled nervously, and bit her lip, which caught his attention for a moment, before realizing she was about to say something important. She kept hesitating, pursing her lips and leaning from one foot to another. He kept waiting for her to say something, but he was getting fed up.

"Will I what? Just tell me, Ely, I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything," Hwoarang stated.

"Can I get that in writing?" she joked, avoiding what she wanted to say. He clenched his jaw, and she knew that was a sign that his patience was waning. She summoned up enough courage to ask what she needed of him.

"Will you…teach me?" she requested vaguely.

"Teach you what? What it's like to be with such an amazing person like myself? The bedroom's right over there, let's go," he said, standing and grabbing her hand as she rolled her eyes at his arrogance.

"To fight," she clarified, a genuine expression on her face, "Will you teach me how to fight?"

"You wanna learn Tae Kwon Do?" he asked, sitting back down, slightly astonished. He definitely didn't peg her as one to pick fights, like he was, but after what happened to her, he could understand why she felt she needed to defend herself. He looked into her eyes and saw how determined she was, and he knew that he could at least give her this favor. He knew he didn't owe anything to anyone, except his Master Baek, who had taught him everything he knew, but he felt a strange attachment to this girl that he could not explain. He had never felt attached to anyone- ever- and he had been with more than his share of women, but Ely stirred something within him, and he had barely even kissed her. She had a hold on his heart, and try as he might, he couldn't ignore it.

"Okay," he agreed, taking another bite of his food.

"Now," she said simply, crossing her arms. Hwoarang stopped chewing his food and looked up at her.

"Can I at least finish my food first?" he stated with his mouth full. She huffed and started cleaning up, hovering around him as if to rush him. He intentionally ate slowly, hearing her sigh impatiently. He looked her directly in the eye, bringing food to his mouth very slowly, and watching as Ely raised one of her eyebrows in exasperation.

"Finish!" she exclaimed, sounding almost whiny, and he laughed out loud. He got up and put his plates in the sink, turning slowly and walking toward her as if in slow motion. She growled, and marched towards him, grabbing his arm and dragged him to the dining area. He kept smirking, thinking she looked hot when she was pissed. Ely motioned for him to help her move the dining table, and he walked to the other end, lifting it up easily. He was surprised that she could lift it as well, not anticipating her strength because she was so much smaller than him. They moved everything out of the way until there was a big empty space in the middle of the apartment.

"Okay, let's start," Ely said, all business. She stood in front of Hwoarang expectantly, in a lazy position.

"Okay, then, just follow my lead," he said, and assumed his left foot stance. She mimicked his movements, but her stance was just so…...wrong. He shook his head, smiling a bit.

"No, no, no, no," he said, taking a step towards her, "Like this," he said, stepping behind her to correct her limbs. He grabbed her arms, fixing their position, and then her waist, turning it slightly. His fingers lingered, feeling the smooth skin, and his hands started to wander under her clothing. He chuckled when he saw her giving him a venomous look, and he became serious again. Once she was in the correct stance, he began to teach her how to execute his Flamingo Kick, which she had no trouble with. She seemed to be pretty flexible and nimble, which allowed her to move with ease, and he continued to teach her other moves. She caught on quickly, and seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Okay, I'm tired," Ely said after a while, sound like a little kid. She yawned quietly and walked into her room, lying face down on the bed. Hwoarang followed, sitting next to her. He leaned in very close to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome," he breathed, smelling her soft perfume. She turned her head to look at him, and her eyes were half closed, fighting to stay open.

"Thank you," she said sleepily, and closed her eyes. He reached up and hesitantly ran his hands through her downy hair. He stood, leaving to let her sleep, but she grabbed his arm as he was walking away.

"Stay," she said in her typical monosyllabic way. He walked to the door and closed it, turning off the light, and then climbed into bed with her. He enveloped her in his arms, her head resting below his chin. Her heavy breathing tickled his neck, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her next to him. He was giving into his feelings, little by little, and it was scaring him. It was safe to say that there were few things he was afraid of. He had fought the most dangerous fighters in the world, and even battled against a devil, but all of that seemed so miniscule compared to what Ely made him feel.

_This little girl_, he thought,_ scares me more than anything I've ever known_.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Thank you to Razer Athane and others for the helpful tips. I hope you enjoy this one.

Chapter 7

Ely awoke with a start, panting and covered in sweat. She'd had another one of her nightmares, which had been occurring ever since she had been assaulted. The usually stoic female tried very hard to hide her fear and paranoia from her roommates, but it had begun to get the better of her, and any little thing was now beginning to make her jumpy. She sat up slowly, careful not to wake Hwoarang, and braided her wavy hair, trying to cool herself down. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she leaned her forearms against her thighs, her mind reeling, thinking about the images that had flooded her restless slumber. She kept seeing the guy's face, smirking evilly at her while she felt helpless and weak, trying to run away from his slow footsteps.

Ely suddenly felt a large, warm hand on the small of her back that startled her out of her awful reverie. She flinched, then realized it was Hwoarang who was next to her, his eyes narrow with sleep. She stared at his beautiful, drowsy-looking face, and was slightly comforted. As his eyes closed, he pulled at her waist, bringing her closer to him and forcing her to lie next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, cocooning her in his large, muscular frame.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, his voice deep and drowsy against her ear.

"No," she lied, keeping her tone steady so he couldn't call her bluff.

"You're a good liar, but I can always tell when you're hiding something," he said, wrapping the covers around both of them to ward off the chill in the air. Ely stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to admit the truth. He opened his eyes and met hers, his ocher gaze boring into her, as if he was trying to look into her soul. She always felt a bit uneasy when he looked at her like that, and she avoided his gaze, closing her eyes and feigning sleep.

"Tell me," he demanded, "I know you've been keeping this from me and Steve."

"There's nothing to tell. They're just nightmares," she said unconvincingly.

"You just fucking jumped when I touched you. They're not just nightmares," he said, shutting down her previous statement. He hated these moments, when Ely shut herself off and pushed everyone away. It usually made his anger swell, but he was too tired to pick a fight with her. He closed his eyes again, playing with the braid at the back of Ely's neck,

"Don't think you've weaseled your way out of this one," he said to her, "We're not done yet." Ely stared at him, not liking his tone at all. He sounded so assertive and domineering, but she was not at all surprised by his behavior. She'd come to learn how aggressive Hwoarang was, especially when it came to getting what he wanted. He never took no for an answer, and was doggedly resolute in achieving whatever it was he yearned for, never letting anyone stand in his way. While she was still learning about every aspect of his personality, she realized, with trepidation, that he was figuring her out as well. She was usually able to shield her emotions and never have anyone guess what she was thinking, but Hwoarang was different.

It was as if he automatically sensed what she was feeling, without her having to utter a word. It made her nervous, not being able to build a wall against him, because he could see every weakness and vulnerability that she tried so hard to keep under wraps. Not even Steve could decipher her feelings or moods, and she had known him ever since she could remember having memories.

"Go to sleep," she suddenly heard him say, as if he knew that her mind was still on overdrive. _He is really freaking me out_, she thought to herself before her eyelids slowly closed.

* * *

Ely awoke to find the left side of the bed cold and empty. She glanced at the clock, noting that was noon, and sighed loudly. She was never much of a morning person, and though she liked to have the whole day ahead of her, she did always value her sleep. She got out of bed slowly, stretching her limbs and yawning silently, watching as Kiwi arched his back and yawned as well. She put on the sweatshirt she had on the night before, which gave off the distinct, clean smell that was Hwoarang. She sat on the edge of the bed, her nosed buried in the sleeve, and her eyes closed once more. She thought of him, how he comforted her, but was also so dominant- a strange combination. She felt something in her chest, a feeling she had never experienced. Her brow furrowed, but she ignored it, and retreated to the kitchen, where caught a whiff of whatever it was that Steve was concocting.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, giving her a sunny smile. She nodded tiredly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Even after all that he had experienced in his life, it still amazed Ely how cheerful her friend was. It was rare for Steve to be angry or in a bad mood, and when he was, he never let it show. She concluded that his positive and caring behavior is what made him so popular with everyone. Ely had been so pensive about her blond friend that she failed to notice when he place a plate of food in front of her.

"Ely?" he asked, waving a spatula in front of her face. She blinked slowly, giving him a small smile. She glanced down at her plate, ready to eat, and frowned. She stared at the mass of food that what in front of her, but could not decipher what, exactly, it was. Ely raised her eyes and met Steve's, her expression confused.

"I just put everything together and cooked it," he said, moving his hands about to demonstrate that he had literally mixed everything together. Ely shrugged, sticking her fork in the creation and taking a bite. To her surprise, it tasted very good. She took more eager bites as Steve watched, his smile growing wider. She looked up at him and gave a small smile while she chewed.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked her, wiping his hands with a green dish towel.

"Yah, iz greh!" Ely said with her mouth full. Steve gave her a puzzled looked, placing his hands on the island counter and waiting for a translation. Ely rolled her eyes and swallowed the food that remained in her mouth.

"I said, 'Yeah, it's great.' You would think that of all the years you've known me, you would know what I'm saying when I speak with my mouth full," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, you're right, but that would mean that I condone that behavior," he said in a mocking manner, attempting to keep a straight face. Ely furrowed her brow.

"You talk with your mouth full all the time!" she countered childishly, pouting slightly. Steve's poorly hid façade broke, and they erupted with laughter. The loud noises startled Kiwi, who was asleep on one of the stools. After they both regained their composure, Steve began to clean up the pans and dishes, watching as Ely at her breakfast slowly.

"Are we still going to the tournament?" Steve asked, referring to tournament that Hwoarang was coaching that afternoon. Ely have him a puzzled expression, as if she didn't know what he was talking about, then her brown eyes widened.

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot that was today!" she exclaimed, smacking her forehead.

"Well, finish up and go get ready," Steve said, pushing her plate toward her. She quickly consumed what was left of her meal and hopped off the stool, running to her bedroom. He heard Ely run to the bathroom while he was washing the dishes in the sink, and ten minutes later she ran back to her room, her hair dripping after her. He chuckled to himself, relieved that Ely was not the type of girl that was high-maintenance. Twenty minutes later Ely emerged from her room, wearing a jade, strapless dress and hi-top sneakers, her hair loosely braided in pigtails, and hoops in her ears. She was putting on a black jacket with an asymmetrical zipper while she grabbed her keys and wallet.

"Ready?" she asked, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets. Steve nodded and led her out the door, turning off the light and petting Kiwi on the head as they left. They emerged from the apartment building, shielding their eyes from the sun. Though it was sunny outside, it was a bit chilly, and the pair linked arms to keep warm. They walked the three blocks to the subway station and waited for the subway to arrive. Once on, they found seats and sat down, looking out the window at the dark underground.

"So…." Steve began, not sure how to venture the topic he wanted to discuss. She looked up at him, waited for him to continue.

"What?" she asked.

"How have you been getting on since….?" He hesitated, knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"Since I was attacked?" she finished for him. He smiled sheepishly, a nervous habit of his.

"Well, yes. Hwoarang told me you've been having nightmares," he said quietly, wincing slightly at her raised eyebrow. Whenever Ely made this expression, it only meant one of three things: either she thought something was amusing, she thought something was not worth her time, and therefore stupid, or she was incredibly pissed. Steve was willing to guess that right now, she didn't find his statement very amusing. She exhaled deeply, something she did to prevent herself from becoming angry, and closed her eyes. Steve said nothing, accustomed to her little ritual of calming herself.

"I have," she admitted, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't want to worry you guys. And I didn't want to seem….. weak either," she added quietly.

"Weak? You were almost raped, Ely. You can't keep all of those feeling inside. That's why I'm here, you know," he reminded her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I know, I know," she said, remembering all of the times he told her that she should always vent her feelings and that he was there to listen to them. She pouted, pulling on one of her pigtails, reminding Steve of a younger Elena, who used to make faces when she didn't get her way.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked. She turned suddenly, giving him a weird look.

"I could never be mad at you," she said, linking her arm through his and putting her head on his shoulder as they emerged from the subway. They walked up the stair onto the street, walking in the direction of the academy.

"Are you mad at Hwoarang for telling me?" Steve asked. They walked in silence for a while before she responded.

"I was, but I know he was worried, and I don't think he liked the fact that I was keeping stuff from him," she said, opening the doors to the prestigious Tae Kwon Do academy. They found the elevator and rode it to the top floor, where the tournament was being held. They entered a huge stadium, and found seats on the bleachers near the teams. They saw Hwoarang, dressed in his black dobok, talking to the officials. He glanced over at the pair and raised his hand discreetly in salutation. Steve and Ely waved back.

"What's going on between the two of you, anyway?" Steve inquired. Ely met his gaze, an embarrassed look on her face. He nudged her, waiting for her to spill some information.

"Honestly," she began, "I wish I knew."

"What do you mean, 'I wish I knew'?" Steve asked incredulously, "Do you think I haven't noticed that Hwoarang sleeps in your room every night, or the way he looks at you, or the way you look at him?!" Ely covered her faced in her hands, mortified.

"It's not like we're dating, or even having sex. We haven't had a formal talk, not that I'm looking forward to it," she said, noticing Steve surprised look.

"You haven't had sex with him? Are you telling me that that bloke over there," she said, pointing a finger at Hwoarang, "has not made an attempt to sleep with you? I know him almost as well as I know you, and I find it hard to believe that you two haven't fucked at least twice."

"Twice? Do you really think I'm that easy?" she asked, punching him playfully.

"No! Of course not," he exclaimed in his accented English, "but Hwoarang can be very persuasive."

"Are you speaking from experience?" she teased. He raised an eyebrow at her, mimicking her infamous attitude. She laughed, elbowing him playfully.

"I'm just saying, it's no secret that he is a fan of the females, and they admire him as well."

"Yeah, I'm well aware of _that_," she said pointedly, thinking of all the girls that approach Hwoarang at the club. There were a few times she thought he would actually leave with a girl, but then she would reminded herself that they were not exclusive, and he didn't have a leash on his neck. She was always happy, however, whenever he came back to the apartment, alone.

"Don't worry," Steve said, putting an arm around her, "it will happen soon."

"He's already tried, multiple times," she said, watching Hwoarang coach his students while they fought.

"Aha! That's the Hwoarang I know," Steve exclaimed, smiling meaningfully. Ely rolled her eyes, ignoring his statement. "If he's already tried to sleep with you, though, why hasn't it happened? Don't you like him?"

"Oh, I do," she began, watching a stony-faced Hwoarang observe his students, "I'm just……scared."

"Of what?"

"Well, you know I haven't been with a lot of people, and in his case," she said, nodding in the fighter's direction, "he's probably slept with enough women to fill up a database. What if I don't measure up? What if I'm boring? I would have no idea of how to even initiate something like that, you know?"

"I wouldn't worry," Steve said. "I don't think he discriminates against any type of girl. He even likes the shy, prudish ones," he said, smiling.

"You make me sound like a nun," she joked.

"I call them like I see them," he teased, tugging on one of her braids playfully. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a teasingly mocking look. He put a protective arm around her, planting a kiss on her temple as she snuggled closer to her "brother". They watched the tournament for a while in silence, observing the young fighters compete against one another.

"Whatever happened to that girl you met, the brunette who has a propensity to wear little clothing?" Ely asked suddenly, lifting her head off of his shoulder.

"Oh, Logan?" Steve inquired, purposely ignoring the last tidbit of her question.

"That's an interesting name," Ely commented, taking off her jacket and placing it on her lap.

"Yeah, her parents thought she was going to be a boy, so when she was born, they name just stuck. Anyway, We've only been out a few times," he said hesitantly.

"Well, I haven't met her yet. How am I supposed to know if she's good enough for you?"

"I had no idea there were any tests to be performed," he teased, running a hand through his blond locks. Ely simply closed her eyes and nodded, as if she were some sagacious adjudicator.

"I'll bring her to the flat," he said, playing with the frayed hem of his jeans. They continued to watch the tournament until it ended, then headed over to where Hwoarang was lecturing his sudents.

"Is that his girlfriend?" Ely heard a group of students whisper as she walked passed them.

"She looks so cool. I love her outfit,," one of the girls gushed.

"Whatever, she's not _that _pretty," another one said resentfully.

"You're just jealous," she heard another girl say, "that she's dating him and your not."

"Pretty or not, she's one lucky bitch."

_I'm just as jealous as they are_, she thought, _even though I really have no reason to be_. _He isn't my boyfriend- but do I want him to be? Would he even consider that? _More questions ran through her mind as she and Steve approached him, waiting for him to finish with his students. _I don't know about lucky, but_ _at least_ _they got the latter part right_, Ely thought to herself wryly.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, thank you to all those who read, reviewed, and helped.

Chapter 8

Hwoarang watched absentmindedly as Ely and Steve approached the small group of students he was speaking to, noting, in particular, the pair's expressions. Steve's happy disposition was apparent, as usual, through his wide smile and bright, blue eyes. Ely, on the other hand, seemed to be troubled by something. Her eyes were cast downward and her expression was completely blank.

"That was good, but I'm gonna beat your asses on Monday. Go," The fighter said, dismissing the youths. They all chuckled lightly, trying to ignore the fact that he was actually being serious. Steve clapped Hwoarang on the back, congratulating him on his win, while laughing at his previous statement.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" the blond asked, crossing his massive arms. Hwoarang shrugged. His fighters knew that he was only half-joking, but they also knew that they needed to stay on top of their game if they wanted to be great fighters. _I'm turning into Master Baek_, he thought, a cynical smile forming on his lips.

"Anyway, good job," Steve said. "I actually have to go meet up with Logan, so I'll catch up with you two later tonight," he said as he began walking backwards toward the elevator. He walked back quickly to pat Hwoarang's shoulder again and kiss Ely's temple, then jogged off toward the doors. Hwoarang gave a nod of his head and Ely gave a small wave as they watched their friend leave. The redhead turned to Ely slowly, expecting her to break the silence. She met his gaze from the corner of her eye, and they stood like that for a while, neither of them speaking. They noticed that they were the last two people left in the stadium, and Hwoarang approached her slowly, a mischievous look on his face. She played with the end of one of her pigtails, not sure of what to do with herself, until she felt his warm hand on her chin, lifting her face toward his.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked, meeting her gaze with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulations," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck timidly. He placed his arms around her waist, bringing her against him, and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"You smell good," he commented, rubbing his nose against the smoothness of her neck.

"You're welcome," she replied, referring to the fact that he hadn't thanked her.

"Thank you," Hwoarang said, rolling his eyes, "even though I knew we were gonna win anyway." The usually taciturn female narrowed her eyes, giving him a small smile.

"You are so arrogant," she said bluntly, ignoring the fact that she was enjoying the nice feeling of his warm body.

"It's one of my better qualities," the redhead replied, nipping lightly at her neck. She shuddered involuntarily, her eyes closing slowly, and he grinned quickly before finding his way to her lips. They kissed slowly at first, him trying to coax her, but she being tenaciously hesitant. He became more eager, deepening the kiss, and hoping she would follow suit. To his delight, Ely began to respond, pushing up against him and pulling at his hair. She let out a little sigh, which led Hwoarang to grip her waist harder, wanting to fulfill the demands he was getting south of the border.

All of a sudden, the floodlights in the stadium shut off with an unpleasant sound, which caused the girl to jump, away from Hwoarang's grasp. He groaned inwardly, annoyed that he was always being interrupted during his attempts at seducing her. He met her gaze and she gaze him a small, sheepish smile.

"Sorry," Ely said nervously, "I wasn't really expecting that."

"What?"

"The lights to turn off."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised. He smirked at her answer, receiving a confused look from the dark-haired girl.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have stopped me if…?" She narrowed her eyes at him and started for the door, not bothering to reply.

"I knew it," the fighter said vaguely, grabbing his stuff.

"Knew what?" Ely asked, holding open the door with her foot, resembling a flamingo.

"I knew you were a freak. You were just hiding it," he said, a big grin plastered on his face. She scoffed, letting the door slam in his face, and he simply laughed.

* * *

The pair arrived back at the apartment, after leaving the diner they went to for dinner. They found Steve with the brunette, Logan, in the kitchen, talking animatedly. They both glanced up when Ely and Hwoarang walked in.

"Hey!" the Brit greeted them cheerfully, his signature smile spreading across his face, "Guys, this is Logan. Logan- Ely, Hwoarang," he said, introducing everyone. Logan stood, her hand extended outward, with a smile that made her look even prettier than she already was.

"It's nice to meet you," she said amiably, shaking Ely's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Ely responded. "I really like your top," she complimented, admiring the girl's seerscker halter.

"Thank you so much! Steve's told me you're really into clothes," Logan responded before moving to shake Hwoarang's hand. The redhead gave Logan the once-over, barely hiding his appreciation of how beautiful she was. Ely, trying hard to ignore his reaction, picked up Kiwi and put him in her lap to play with him.

"Logan and I were going to watch a movie. Would you two like to join us?" Steve asked in his typical polite manner, placing a hand on the counter.

"Sure," Hwoarang said, walking toward his bedroom to shower and change. Steve looked at Ely and she nodded, following them to the living room. Ely sat on the larger couch, her head resting on the arm, while Steve put a DVD into the player. Logan sat on the other couch, tying her long hair into a bun at the back of her head. Steve walked around the coffee table to sit next to her, and she snuggled into him while he pressed the buttons on the remote. _They make it look so easy_, Ely thought, observing the couple. She napped back to reality when Hwoarang sat next to her, put his large arm around her. Ely rested her head on his shoulder, getting a whiff of his clean scent.

The movie had started, but Ely could not follow it. She just kept thinking about the look on Hwoarang's face when he met Logan. She looked at him now, as he watched the movie. His red hair framed his angular face and his eyebrows knitted together, as if he were concentrating on something very important. His lips would purse absentmindedly and he would exhale audibly, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Is the movie boring you?" Ely whispered, putting her arm on his broad shoulder. She rested her chin on her forearm and looked at him questioningly. He looked at her directly, his gaze unwavering.

"No. I like this view better, though," he whispered back, continuing to stare at her. Ely narrowed her eyes at him for a second, then rolled her eyes and got up from the couch without saying another word, leaving him confused. He watched as she walked down the hall to her room, Kiwi at her feet. He waited a second, to see if she would come back, but followed her when she didn't. Hwoarang turned the crystal doorknob and entered her room without knocking, finding Ely crouching by her dresser in only a black, almost see-through bra and teal boy shorts. A smirk started forming on his lips, but before he could make any lewd comments, a pillow hit him in the face.

"Hello, don't you knock? I could have been naked or something," she said while forcing him to face the other way.

"That would have been even better," he said, and he felt a slight jab, her failed attempt at punching him in the back. He crossed his arms and chuckled silently, turning his head slightly to try to get another peak at Ely's half-clothed form.

"Hwoarang, I swear to God, if you turn around, I will come into your room at night while you're asleep and scoop your eyeballs out of your sockets with a melon baller," she said to him in a lethal tone.

"Hey, if I got to see you naked, it'd be worth it," he replied, his signature grin on his face. He heard her scoffed silently, and he chuckled again.

"Okay, I'm dressed," she said quietly, and he turned as she sat at one of her desks. He followed her, sitting on her bed across from her, and watched her take out a notebook and a pencil case from her messenger bag. He sat there expectantly, waiting for her to say something, but she just opened her notebook and started writing. He glanced at the page and noticed that there were no words, just symbols that he could not seem to decipher.

"What is that?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. She met his gaze while she counted something on her fingers, "It's my composition project," she said, erasing something on the page. Ely looked up at him again, and was met with a blank expression.

"I have to compose a song for my music class, then I'll play it for everyone for my final," she clarified, pointing to the keyboard that was on the other desk. Hwoarang nodded, raising his eyebrows in comprehension. Ely continued with her project, not saying another word, and Hwoarang was forced to break the slight tension between them.

"So…..what was that about?" he said, leaning toward her and resting his arms on his knees.

"What was what about?" she said in a low voice as she continued to count with her fingers. Hwoarang tilted his head to the side and gave her a cynical look. She gave him a blank look, ignoring the fact that he was mimicking her signature expression.

"You blew me off while we were talking. What did I do?" He leaned back and grabbed on of Ely's pillows, making himself comfortable on her bed. She put her pencil down, turning her desk chair so that she could face him.

"I just thought it was strange, that comment you made back there."

"Why? I always say things like that."

"Yeah, I know, but considering the way you were looking at Logan, it didn't really make sense that you would say that to me."

"And how was I looking at Logan?"

"Like she was a glass of water in the middle of the Sahara," Ely said quietly, picking at her fingernails to avoid his gaze. Hwoarang sat up slowly, grabbing both of her hands in his.

"Hey," he said playfully, trying to get her attention. She ignored him and started chewing on her lip, a nervous tick of hers.

"Hey," he said more quietly, pulling her toward him. She pulled back at first, but he insisted, and he being stronger than her, Ely could not really overpower him. He placed her in his lap, making her straddle him. They faced one another, and he snaked his hand under her tank top, rubbing her lower back. She stiffened, arching her back to break the contact, but that only resulted in them being even closer. His arms enveloped her, and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Are you jealous?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck. He pulled at her hair tie, freeing her unruly hair from its messy bun.

"No," she said immediately, in an unconvincing tone.

"It sounds like you are. That's okay, you know. Everyone gets jealous," Hwoarang said in a hushed voiced. He picked her up suddenly, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, scared she was going to land on the floor. He turned and gently placed her on the bed, pinning her down with his large frame.

"I'm not jealous," she said indignantly as he started to kiss her neck while his warm hand roamed the rest of her body.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled sarcastically, tugging her white tank over her head, revealing the black bra he had seen earlier. She tried to grab one of her blankets to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists and held them in place firmly, while he continued his trail along her jaw.

"Don't think your sexual antics are going to work on me, because they won't" she said, trying to sound serious. He met her steely gaze and simply grinned. _We'll see_, he thought, knowing that she would be eating her words soon enough.


End file.
